Shugo, who?
by hinata2233
Summary: Here's the 3rd story i've written in the history of ever! It's about a new girl at Seiyo Academy that shakes thing up a little with her looks, and what's this, Shugo Chara Eggs? NO FLAMES ARE NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata223: Hey Everybody! I have a brand new stroy here so I hope you enjoy it:)**

**Hinata223: Amu! Say the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Hai, Hai. Naomi does bot own Shugo Chara or the the characters.**

**Chapter 1,**

**Meeting the Gang**

( Yuri's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, I groan sitting up not used to getting up so early.

I glance at the clock, it says 7:30 am..... OMG I'M GONNA BE LATE! I jump up and run into the bathroom to take a quick shower. By the time I am out and ready to got it's 7:45. 'Wow, that's a record for me.'

I run downstairs to find my sister Saki eating breakfeast. Wait, SCHOOL! I totally forgot for a second, I'm gonna be late for my first day of school! I run out the door nearly flying down the street, for such a strange personality I can run pretty darn fast.

My name is Yuri Haruna, I'm 11 years old and I just moved here from Yokohama. Being late on my first day won't leave to big of a first impression will it? The school I'm running my life for is none other than Seiyo Academy. A very educated school.

I don't know much about Seiyo Academy, except they have this group of kids called the gardians or something like that. That's not exactly the top thing on my list I'm supposed be thinking about right now.

I can see it now, gosh they weren't kidding when they said it was big! I ran inside just as the clock hit 8:00 am.

" Oh god, I'm finally here!" I say panting hard. I look around and notice there is no one around.

" I might as well go look for my class now" I say to myself. Walking around until I found my classroom I knock on the door to show I have arrived, and there is no need to worry anymore! An orange-headed teacher comes to the door and starts jabbering on about something.

" Are you Miss Yuri Haruna?" He asks in a childish voice I know, just know is fake.

" Yeah" I reply simply not really caring what happens just so I don't get kicked out.

" Wait right here" He says and walks back into the classroom announcing that there's a new student. Uh, annoying teacher.

( End POV)

( Amu's POV)

" A new student?" I ask to no one in particular.

" Come in now!" Mr. Nikaidou announces. In comes a girl with light brown hair, blonde streaks and the most beautiful silver colored 's wearing a school uniform without the tie and the jacket open with a red belt around her waist. Sorta of like mine except she has a lot of earings in her ears and strange bracelets on her wrists. She looks like someone from t.v.

" Introduce yourself to the class please" Mr. Nikaidou tells her. She looks at him and then looks back at the class.

" Yuri Haruna" She says in an entrancing voice as beautiful as Utau Tsukiyomi. The girls and boys gawk at her like a fish out of water.

" Are you all going to stare all day or tell me where my seat is?" She asks in a bored voice. Almost all the student's have stars in there eyes while shouting 'cool & spicy' to her.

" Che" She says looking annoyed. This attitude is familiar for some reason.

" Miss Haruna, you may sit next to Miss Hinamori. Please raise your hand Miss Hinamori" He asks. I put my hand up slowly, she see's it and walk's torward me. Her peirceing gaze feels as though she is looking through me. It sends shivers down my spine. She sit's down next to me totally ignoring me.

" Okay class since me have a new student today how about we have free period?" He suggests smiling. Everyone yells okay.

I turn to Yuri and just as I'm about to say something she beats me to it.

" What?" She asks, most likely annoyed. I hesitate but then I come out and say it.

" Hi, I Hinamori Amu nice to meet you, uh... " Yuri" She says " Yuri, yes you have a beautiful name." I say trying to make small talk. " May I call you Amu?" She asks gently. " That's fine!" " Okay Amu, may I ask you what the,'sigh' gardians are?".

" Sure, I am a gardian so you can ask me anything and that" I point to Tadase" Is the king of the gardians, I'm the joker.

" May I ask what you do?" She asks, she sure is polite. " Sure, we help children with their problems and such." I say leaving out the part about why the gardians actually are here and what _else_ we do.

" That is not all is it?" She asks, her eyes shining. I start to get nervous, I can't tell her what we really do.

" What do you mean?" I ask nervously. Hoping she didn't catch the nervous-ness. Apparently she did because she looks at me her eyes diss-approving of my lie. " I can show you something, and the you'll tell me right?" She asks like a child. I giggle a little and she crosses her arm and pouts" I'm serious" She says cutely. " Okay, okay what is it?" I ask.

She looks around before she talks again as though some one might hear her.

" I have to show you alone" She says seriously, I'm listening now curious as to what she has. I walk to the front of the classroom and ask if we can go to the bathroom. " Sure" Mr. Nikaidou agree's. We walk out and when we turn a corner she looks around and finally says" Okay I"ll show you." She picks up the bag she brought with her and opens it. She reaches in to grab something when my charas come out of no where and start shouting about something.

" Amu! Amu! We sense an unborn egg!" Ran shouts, alarmed I quickly say " From Where?" " This girl!" Miki says.

I look at Yuri who brings something wrapped up into her hands and puts her bag down. She unwrapes them and there resting in her palm were two unborn charas! One egg whas silver with rain droplets on it and the other one is solid black with white fire markings. They look so beautiful. " You have Chara Eggs!" I ask suprised.

( End POV)

(Yuri's POV)

" Shh" I say, Amu is being to loud! " Yes, they are gardian charas but you can't tell anyone not even the school knows I have them!" I say in a hushed tone. " I know what happens when they find out and I don't want to have to deal with you gardians!" I seriously. "Okay, okay I won't tell. Now let's get back to the classroom I don't want them to get the wrong idea." Amu says.

I calm down a little and as soon as the clock signals lunch a letter is placed on my desk. By none other than Nagihiko Fujisaki, jacks chair. He says they'll be expecting her after school. 'God dang it, just what I need' I think to myself.

I walk solemnly to the garden the gardians are at. 'gosh this is so not worth it' I think to myself. 'I bet that stupid Amu told, oh I bet she did! I'll use my taijutsu moves on' em' I think sarcastically to myself though I could really do that, to much work.

As I enter the garden I am not entranced with it's beauty like any other person would be there first time there. I've come on request nothing else. I see all the gardians gathered at a table in the center of the garden. Yaaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, Tadase Hotori, and Amu Hinamori. Oh, I have a bone to pick with her.

" OI!" I shout to get their attention. " Why did you ask me here?" I ask obviously annoyed at them.

" Ah, Yuri Haruna." Tadase says kindly. " I don;t have time for you kiddy-king, so shut-up" I snap at him, my silver eyes darkening. " I want to know why I'm here, and I want to know why, Amu-_chan_." I sneer when I say her name, I'm gettin angrier by the minute. " Uh, Yuri-chan we have called you here because we need you." She says nervously.

I sneer," What do you need me for, I'm sure you have enough pawns." I spit vemonusly, every word stung like a bee.

" There is no need to be angry-" I cut him off," No need to be angry, okay, you here that everybody, there's no need to be angry''.

I laugh like a crazy person and I feel myself get dizzy," Oh, fuc-" I fell to the ground unconcious. The last things I remember is my black egg moving around.

**Hinata223: I hope you like it! It took forever to write the whole thing!**

**Amu: Yuri sure is mad isn't she?**

**( Yuri walks in)**

**Yuri: Sup Naomi, sup Amu. **

**Amu: ......**

**Hinata223: She has mood-swings, whenever she feels strongly on one emotion she over-expresses it a **

**Amu: A little? She practicly had a heart attack!**

**Hinata223: She' ll be fine by the next chapter, k?**

**Amu: ...If you say so.**

**Hinata223/Amu/Yuri: BYE EVERYBODY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata223: Hey Everybody!**

**Amu: When is Ikuto gonna come in?**

**Hinata223: Why would you want to know that Amu-chan?'truly confused but sounds suspicious'**

**Amu: Huh? Oh no reason.**

**Hinata223: Amu-chan do you wanna meet with Yuri again?**

**Amu: .....You wouldn't.**

**Hinata223: Oh, but I so would.'grins evily' Oh, Yuri!**

**Amu: Oh crap why did you do that!?**

**Hinata223: 'looking innocent' Do what Amu-chan?**

**Yuri: What is it Naomi?**

**Amu: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! I sorta like Ikuto! 'Ikuto walks in just as she says that'**

**Ikuto: ....Amu....**

**Hinata223: Enough with the drama Yuri say the disclaimer pretty please!**

**Yuri: Naomi does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's character!**

**Chapter 2,**

**Misunderstandings**

(Yuri's POV)

I awoke to figures looming over me, and me being me made a big ruckus in waking up.

They backed up a little and the first person I recoginse is Amu.

" What happened" I ask. Che, stupid kiddy-king looming over me like I'm about to have surgery.

" You fainted after your little fit" Rim answers looking at me with uncaring eyes.

"Che, I didn't do jack." I state stubbornly, if they want to say I fainted I sure as heck gonna defend myself, wouldn't you?

" Um, we wanted to have a discussion with you concerning your chara eggs" Tadase says in a bussiness type of tone.

" What is it?" I ask, already bored to death.

" Come and sit at the table with us." He says, if I were to have a mood swing right now he would be dead already. I assure you. Wait, I have the best idea.

" I need to use the bathroom first." I say masking the fakeness in my voice. They all look at one another and finally say,

"Okay, but please hurry." Tadase says. I laugh on the inside but stay emotionless on the outside.

I stand up and walk out at a normal pace so they won't suspect anything. Then I remember something, my black egg!

It was moving around before I blacked out. As soon as I stepped out of the building I pull out my bag and walked to a bench.

First I reach in and grab for both my eggs but I only feel one. I start to panic hoping I hadn't dropped it some where.

Especially in the garden. There is no way I am going back in there and ditch my plan. Right as I'm thinking that I hear a swishing sound like something flying in the air. I look around to find the source, and coming torward me is a beautiful chara with black hair and eyes, with a black flame shirt and skirt. She has a little sign in her hair in the shape of fire. So pretty.

" Hello Yuri-chan, I'm your gardian chara Saya." She says in a velvety voice. Such a beautiful chara, and she's mine.

" Hi, Saya I have been waiting for you to hatch." I say, my eyes sparkling with happiness. And then she smiles a beautiful smile on her red colored lips. : You are such a beautiful Chara" I say sincerely. Her dark as midnight eyes start to shine with the compliment. I stand up wanting to go home before the gardians catch me. I put my mask back on a little.

" Saya, it's time to go" I say looking her dead in the eye, she nods and follows me as I start walking away from school.

" Yuri-chan, you are quite beautiful yourself" She says smiling, I smile to happy she is nice.

" May I ask what you do Saya?" I ask, politely. She nods and says," Why yes you may, I have the ability to control black fire at will, and I have the ability to seduce anyone." She says, 'what an amazing ability!' " That is amazing!" I say in a childish voice. She giggles at me and says," My powers are your powers." She says, I don't really get that, but whatever.

By the time we get home it's well past 5:00 pm. " I hope mother and father aren't worried" I say in the least bit worried tone imaginable. I pull out the other egg. Both of there eggs are beautiful, I wonder what the other egg will turn out to be.

" Saya, do you know what the other egg will look like?" I ask, curiously. " No, I'm sorry." She says. " Saya, what true self are you to me?" I ask really wanting to know. " I give you charm and amazing abilities such as drawing and painting."

" Wow, that is so cool." I say enthusiastic about the abilities I could have. ' I wonder what I would look like transformed' I think to myself.

As I walk in the front door, I run upstairs to change out of my school uniform. '' I wonder if they've found out I'm not there." I ask myself. " We left an hour ago I think they had found out already, don't you?" She says." Okay" I say sweat-dropping.

I wonder when Rain will come out, that's what I nick-named her since I don't know her real name. Saya must have come out when I was extremely mad so maybe Rain will come out when I'm really sad or happy. That sure is exciting to think about.

" Yuri! Can you go to the store for me?!" My mother asks me. "Okay!" I yell. Running out the door, I seem to be doing that a often don't I? It's dark out-side now, the stars are really beautiful tonight. " Saya, what do you think of the stars?" I ask but she doesn't asnwer. I turn to look at her and see she lookind into the park very troubled. " Saya what is it?" I ask, worried.

" Egg... " She mumbles, " What?" I say, " It's an x-egg!" She yells. Amarmed I look to where she's pointing and sure enough there is a black egg with an 'X' in the middle. " Yuri! Caracter change!" She shouts, I nod and I feel strange for a minute.

" Beautiful Jewel " We say in unison. I'm wearing a black shirt with a white heart and flames around it. A black white-rimmed skirt with black high-heeled boots. My eyes have turned black and I have dark red lipstick on.

I feel the power surging through me! I feel as though I'm floating.... wait I am floating! I'm actually floating in midair. I try to move around and I start to fly! The x-egg sees me and floats off.

The chase is on!

**Hinata223: I'm finally finished!**

**Yuri: Wow! Saya looks so pretty:)**

**Amu: You left us!**

**Yuri: Yeah I guess I did huh?**

**Amu: Yes, you did!**

**Hinata223: Now, now Amu don't make her kick your a**, k?**

**Amu: Fine, it's time to go anyway**

**Hinata223/Yuri/Amu: Bye Everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata223: Hey everybody!**

**Saya: Hello Everyone.**

**Hinata223: Ai! It's Saya!**

**Saya: Yes how are you?**

**Hinata223: I'm great! You really are a beautiful chara!**

**Saya: Why thank-you. Do you know where Yuri-chan is?**

**Hinata223: Yeah, hold on. Yuri-chan! Come here!**

**Saya: 'sweat drop' I could have done that.**

**Hinata223: Well why didn't you?**

**Saya: You have a point there.**

**Yuri: What is it naomi?**

**Saya: Yuri-chan! **

**Yuri: Saya-chan**

**Hinata223: 'sweat drop' Okay uh Amu say the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Naomi does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter 3,**

**Fighting x-eggs!**

I flew after the x-egg narrowly missing a couple trees. We flew into a dead end which meant I had it cornered. 'Beautiful Harmony' Me and Saya shout, I lift my hands up in crosses and bring them down un crossing them. A sparkly dust-like powder flew from me and onto the x-egg. It fell to the ground and I picked it up and whispered 'Purify'. The egg turned to it's original state and flew off to it's owner.

" A job well done!" I yell excitedly, we unfuse and turn back to our original selves. " Yuri, someone else is here." Saya whispers cautiosly. " What do you mean?" I ask puzzeled, I didn't feel anything. " Comcentrate" Saya whispers. I out my hands together like Saya has hers and concentrate as hard as I can. I feel something, something strange like a person is there but I just can't see them. I concentrate on my hearing and to my suprise I can hear soft breathing from somewhere. Next, I concentrate on my nose and I smell something I didn't smell before. It smells like a cat sorta of. With vanilla mixed in. How strange.

" Who's there." I say calmly. Not wanting them to think I'm scared. " There's no need to hide I can smell and hear you." I say sternly slowly getting impatient. I hear some rustling on my right and I look torward the sound. A middle schooler about 13 or 14 walks into my veiw. He's carrying a violin on his back and he has cat ears and a tail. He must have character changed. But not fully.

" Who are you" I ask curiosity getting the best of me. He smirks, I hate it when people smirk. I character changed with Saya to match him, my eyes are darker and I can control fire now.

" I won't ask again" I spit vemonously, it's not really my character but Saya's. " So the little girly has some bark, I wonder if she has any bite though." He says mockingly. Oh just wait till I get my hands on you! You'll regret being born! " One I'm not a dog and two, I have more than enough power to back myself up" I say getting angrier. " Why are you here!" I shout done playing around. " If your with those stupid gardians we might as well just fight, I'm not in the mood for those brats!" I spit angry as ever.

For a second he looks amused by my behavior which makes me even madder! How can someone make me so mad with just a couple words!

" What sre you doing here?" I ask a bit calmer. " Calming down I see." He comments walking torward me. " Please answer me and you smell of x-eggs" I say getting less angry. Now that makes him stop walking, he's looking at me with wide eyes putting his nose in the air. Wait! He smells like a building I passed on the way here. Easter was it? Yeah, yeah that was it!

Wait again! I heard the gardians talking when I was waking up. They said something about a cat form Easter taking unborn eggs. So that must mean he's going to take Rain! I can't let that happen! " Your after my egg aren't you?" I ask cautiously. He smirks again and waks torward me. " Heck if that's gonna happen!, Saya, Chara Change! I feel weird again and soon enough we both say 'Beautiful Jewel" This time a strange glow envelops me. Not knowing what to do I yell 'Dark Binding'. The glow turns onto dark dust and fly torward the cat-boy. Before he can even chara change he is caught.

The strange glow is still there and I, still not knowing what to do yell 'Beautiful Charm'. Fire shaped bubbles fly to the cat-boy and suddenly he loses the color in his eyes as though he's in a trance. This is my chance! " Boy who are you and what do you want" My voice has changed to match Saya's velvety smooth one. He looks up at me and says" Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I am here to steal your unborn egg to see if it is the embryo." He says, this information suprises me. His last name is the same as the one on the sign infront of Easter. His father must control it.

" That is all, " The bindings disappear and he falls only to be caught by me. His eyes go back to normal and he closes his eyes. His calm breathing signales he is asleep. I take a good look at him, and now that I do he is a very handsome young man, and he looks so innocent when he's asleep. I, just out of curiosity and a little malice torward him pinch his nose. He moves slightly but doesn't wake up. Next I do what cats hate, I blow in his ears and he makes a face and opens his eyes and being this close to him, I realise his eyes are beautiful, but they hold sadness in their depths.

For a minute I think he woke up then he closes his eyes, going back to sleep. " Geez, you better be glad you look so cute when you asleep or I wouldn't be doing this." I say as

I get up with him on my back. In my tranformeed form he isn't that heavy. In this form I can also see, hear, and smell better so I can smell the lingering scent of a house on him. I follow the scent to the place it is strongest. I'm infront of a house I'm guessing is his now. There is an open window and his scent is comming from that room. I jump up to the window and climb in, being as quiet as I can as to not wake anyone up in the house. Putting him down sofly on his bed, I whisper" Good-night Ikuto Tsukiyomi" and I jump right back out the window and fly home.

Landing on my balcony I unfuse with Saya and lay down on my bed."......Oh crap." I say remembering why I went out in the first place. " Uh, this is bad." I say to no one in particular.

" What is bad?" Saya asks. " We didn't go to the store." I say forebodingly. "......" nobody says anything for a few minutes. " Oh well, I'll get it tommorow." I say taking off my clothes and getting into my black and blue pajamas. " Goodnight Saya" I say yawning. " Goodnight Yuri-chan" She says and floats over to her egg and.... wait when did that get here? Uh, nevermind.

**Hinata223: This was a great chapter!**

**Saya: Yay! I was super pretty!**

**Yuri: 'sweat drop' Uh, don't forget about Rain.**

**Hinata223: Oh yeah! I have something specail planned for her!**

**Yuri/Saya: What is it?**

**Hinata223: You'll have to wait and see :P**

**Hinata223/Yuri/Saya/Amu: Bye everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinata223: HI!**

**Yuri: What are you hyped up on, naomi?**

**Hinata223: CANDY!! SAY THE DISCLAIMER! SOMEBODY!**

**Yuri: Naomi doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's Characters!**

**Chapter 4**

**Rain and The Gardians**

I run to school with Saya on my shoulder. And me, being me, I had to be late in waking up again. Wait, Saya! " Saya character change!" She nods and as soon as that I'm flying up in the air. So that no one will see me I fly really high, and I land on the roof of Seiyo Academy.

I look at my watch and see that I have plenty of time to get to my classroom. Walking in and sitting down I see I"m one of the first people here. Which is good in a number of ways.

As more and more people file into the room I see two people that make my heart stop beating for a few moments. Amu and Tadase. The joker and the king. ......They're gonna be mad I bet you. They seperate to go to there seats and me, being the genius I am, hide behind a tiny book hoping I won't be noticed. To bad hope wasn't on my side and neither was luck.

" Yuri-chan, " Amu begins as she sits down. Uh, I know whats coming. And again me being the genius I am says "Uh, she's not here right now." I hope she takes it as a clue I don't want to talk to her. To bad she's oblivious. I take a peak at her over my book and she's looking at me with an are-you-crazy look. I hate looks from people. I look back down and take another peak and find all the gardians standing behind her. Wait, when did they get here? " We need you to come with us." Tadase says seriously. I should have seen that coming. " And what if I don't wanna?" I say bored. They look at each other and Amu sighs," You have to Yuri" She says, and me being the genius I am says" Make me." I can see the gleam in Rima's eyes, not a good sign.

" Okay we will." Rima says and in seconds I'm on the ground my arm being forced behind me. "Che, " I say, my eyes gleaming. I slowly put my other hand in my pocket and pull out a smoke bomb, (don't ask me how I got them) And threw it on the ground. In mere seconds the classroom is covered in smoke and that's when I make my escape. I jump off the floor and run to the window shouting " Character change" with Saya. Who was hidden the whole time, making sure my other egg was with me I jumped out the window and flew into the sky.

Looking back once I was a safe distance away, I could see the smoke rising from the classroom out of the window. I laughed a little thinking they'll have to be a little more skilled than that to catch me. Even with out my Chara I could have gotten out of that situation easily. Floating to the ground on the top of a hill I keep looking at the school. I was a good 2 or 3 miles away now but I could still see the school perfectly. Me and Saya unfused and started to talk. " That was a cool move back there, thinking on your feet like that." Saya said admiringly.

" Thank-you, I'm used to getting in situations like that." I say like it's no big deal. " ....." Saya doesn't say anything else.

" Great show back there." A familiar voice says from behind me. Saya is already turned around and when I do, I know instantly who it is. " Ikuto Tsukiyomi, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously. He smirks, again with the things I hate! " I was walking by and heard the commotion to see you flying out of a smoking window." He states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" What was that about anyway?" He asks curiousity laced in his voice. " Oh, they were trying to force me to come with them to the garden for something when I said no." I say, " They had me in a hand bend when I threw some smoke bombs and escaped." I explain with detail."They still don't know about Saya."I say. " I wouldn''t think Amu would do something like that." He says unconciously. I grin a scary, toothy grin and when he see's it he know's there's something wrong. "What?" He says, his eyes wide." You like Amu don't you?" I ask evilly.

I can hear him gulp. I grin some more. Wait, what is that shaking? "Do you feel that?" I ask, looking around. " Feel what?" Ikuto asks. I look in my bag and a white light shine's.

Ikuto's eyes widen as he knows my egg is in there. " Saya! What's happening!" I yell. " There is incredible energy coming from Rain!" She yells back. I start to get scared and I can see Ikuto reaching for Rain but I pull her away. " Don't touch her!" I scream. He pulls his hand back and we stand up, I close my bag but light is still coming out.

The bag finally tears open and the unborn egg lifts into the air. The sky has turned white by now but the egg is still shining. " Saya!" I scream grabbing onto her, wait! Ikuto!

" Ikuto!" I see him through the light and grab onto him. We crouch down, the wind is picking up extremely fast around us. In the sky another egg comes floating torward Rain in the sky.

" RAIN!" I scream as loud as I can, the egg turns torward me. I keep calling her, " RAIN!", RAIN!" I scream, she lowers coming my way. For a split second I think I can hear my name.

I ignore it, putting my hands out to the egg as it comes closer. It floats inside me, I feel tingling sensations all over my body. I find myself shouting ' Gardian Angel'. I transform into an angel-like form. I have a veil over my face, my eyes are white and I have a flowing white dress on, with a light blue ribbon tied around my waist, I also have white beautiful wings. I'm wearing white ballet shoes. I feel like water in the ocean, cool and fluid-like.

I can feel water gathering around me. I raise my hands and say in an angelic voice ' Divine Purify'. I swing my arms down and a wave of light flows over the city. I raise my hands again and say ' Mystic Return'. You can see in the distance eggs gather in the air above the city and dive back down to their owners. The flashing white fades and I float gently to the ground and faint.

" Yuri! Yuri!" Who is calling me? Do they need me? I should see what they want. I open my to meet the bright blue sky. Saya is floating beside me and, Ikuto. Where is Ikuto?

" Where is Ikuto?" I ask, not fully aware of my surroundings. " I'm right here." A familiar voice says. I smile, a sincere happy smile, knowing that I am not alone.

" Are you alright Yuri?" A new angelic voice calls. I sit up and look to where Saya and Ikuto are staring. There, white wings flapping, is Rain. She is so beautiful!. She looks like an angel. My eyes tear up with happiness. " I am Rain, your future self." She says. " I can control water and I can find the kindness in everyone. I have the divine spirit." She says. " I am terribly sorry for the great intrance back there. I let all my power show through and I purified and sent all eggs back to their owners." She explains. I keep smiling.

How can my life get any better I have two strong and beautiful Chara's and a great friend. What more could I ask for? Well sorry to say it doesn't end here.

I can here voices in the distance. " Ikuto I hear the gardians!" I say alarmed. He nods and takes off. Jumping through the trees. "Bye!" He yells just as he disappears. I smile to myself, then I remember the situation. " Rain, Saya I need you two to go back inside your eggs until we are alone, okay?" I say extremely serious, they nod and quickly go back inside their eggs.

I put them in my other bag since the first one was torn open. I jumped up and was ready to run like heck but they saw me and were running torward me. "Good grief!" I say bored.

When they get to me I have already thought up a lie as to the bid energy wave and stuff. " Yuri!, " Amu yells. "Haruna-san!" Tadase yells. "What" I say back, in a bored tone.

" What happened!" Amu asks. " That light could be from only one thing, the Embryo." Tadase says. " The what?" I ask incredously. They look at me with the are-you-crazy look again.

Again with the things I hate. Of-course I know what the Embryo is, I'm not stupid. " What!" I say my other anger getting the best of me.

" We still need you to come with us." They say. Ah F***, and I had made up a good lie to! But being serious, I could get away with using Saya, but I don't want them to know yet. So it seems I'll have to go with them. 'sigh' I guess I could always use the bathroom trick again and this time I could fly away. But how long will I be able to keep running away? I might as well go with them and see what they want but I sure as heck ain't gonna join the gardians. But then again I could use them to get information and I could leak it to Ikuto. But doesn't he like Amu? Hmm, this will be fun.

" One thing before we go, Amu do you like Ikuto?" I ask in an emotion-less voice, but on the inside I'm laughing at everyones expression. They look like a fish out of water. Ahaha!

" Well?" I ask still laughing on the inside. " I...I..." She stumbles over her words, looking flustered. Everyone is either staring at me or Amu. Tadase looks hurt. " Tadase, why would you care?" I say. " You only like one of Amu's furtue selves." I say, he looks at me horrified. " Don't act like your horrified, you know Amu likes you," I begin to say." I know everything. There's nohing to hide." I say.

I start to walk away when Rima comes up to me and do you know what she did? She slapped me! How dare she even touch me. " What the f***! Don't touch me!" I yell. Nagihiko comes behind me and knocks me out.

**Hinata223: ......I made Yuri mean right then didn't I? **

**Amu: YES YOU DID!**

**Hinata223: OI! Don't you talk to me like that! I could kill you! And I didn't eve tell you the reason she said that stuff yet!**

**Yuri: I'll tell her. I was having another mood swing, I was fed up with you wanting me to come with you all the time! As far as I know you could rape me or something!**

**Amu: .....I'm sorry naomi, and about that last comment, WHAT!**

**Hinata223/Yuri/Amu/Saya/Rain: Bye everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naomi: Hey everybody!**

**Yuri: How come your not using your account name?**

**Naomi: I didn't feell like typing it anymore.**

**Yuri: 'sweat drop' ...Okay, good explain-ation.**

**Amu: Isn't this a bit off subject?**

**Naomi: (completely ingnores Amu) Have you ever seen an albino aligator?**

**Yuri: No, do you have a picture of one?**

**Naomi: A picture?! A picture?! I have a whole book of pictures of albino animals!**

**Yuri: YOU DO?!**

**Naomi: Yeah, let's go look at it! 'they run off'**

**Amu: 'sweat drop' Uh, Naomi does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter 5,**

**They Did Something To Me I Know It**

When I woke up, I was lying on something really soft. Remembering what had happened I sat up quickly making almost all the blood leave my head. Getting up with my hand holding my aching head I look around me. I was in what looked to be a hotel room. No decorations aligned the walls, the bed and the door are the only things in the room. I look around the room again to make sure I saw right and me, being me, screamed. Thinking they did something to me in my sleep.

Nagihiko ran into the room, and when he saw me he blushed, for some unknown reason. " I see you are awake." He says calmly. " Come with me." He commands. "Che" I say annoyed.

Leading me down the hall, Nagihiko stops at a dark but light colored door. We go inside and the first thing I see are my Chara eggs. " Fire, Rain!" I yell using a fake name for Saya.

To make it more beleive able that they haven't been born yet. I run to them and cradle them in my arms like a new born baby.

I look at Nagihiko and catch him staring. He blushes again. " What's your problem?" I ask agitated he keeps blushing. He points to me and, purely on reflex, I look down. ........I have no clothes except my bra and under wear on. Good god! I knew they did something to me! He seems to notice my expression and he, calmly explains what happened. In short, it's you got hurt Amu and Rima bandadged my wounds. Having to take my clothes off. I see a band-aid in my side. That must have been it. But why my skirt to?

He motions for me to follow him into the hall again. I follow obediantly. We walk down the end of the hall and stop infront of a yellow colored-door. There is a 'K' written in the middle of the door. Wait, doesn't 'K' Stand for 'King'?

Wait, doesn't that mean another person is gonna see me in my bra and under wear? Tadase no less. Uh, whatever.

We walk in, my head raised in a sign of defiance. Nagihiko is STILL blushing. What the world is wrong with this boy!

Tadase looks at us, his head resting on his right hand. When he glances at me I notice the crown on his head. He must have character changed. Nagihiko bowed and walked up to Tadase. They were whispering about something when I noticed it.

A window. An open window. I can feel it calling me. Maybe one more great escape won't hurt anything. They seem pretty smug that they caught me. I might as well burst their bubble. Okay here's the time for strategies, Tadase and Nagahiko are still over there whispering so I have a little time. Okay I don't have any smoke bombs because of my being stripped of clothes while I was sleeping. I can't let them know about Saya yet, so that leaves me with.... RAIN! It's perfect! Well except the fact that afterwards they are gonna see a pattern with the bright light. Well, I'm worried about now, not the future.

Okay, time to put my plan into to action. ' Chara'! A bright light emits from me and Rain, blinding Tadase and Nagihiko for a minute. I fly out the window, Saya flying beside me. " Oh, that was great!" I say excitedly. " That was very clever of you." Saya says in her velvety voice. " Yes it quite was." Rain says in her angelic voice. 'I forgot how wonderful it felt with Rain.'

I love Rain and Saya, I don't know what I would do without them. As we are flying I spot the hill where Rain was born. " The only thing missing now is Ikuto." I think a loud. " Is someone looking for me?" Says a very familiar voice. I turn around and sure enough Ikuto's there.

" Ikuto!" I shout and run to him. I jump up and hang on his neck, hugging him. Were laughing until me and Rain unfuse.

He looks down at me and smirks. " It seem you have prepared to see me." He says. At first I have no idea what he is talking about. Then it all comes flooding back to me.

For the first time in front of anyone, I blushed. " Cover me up!" I yell and push myself against him. What's that? Is he blushing! " Ikuto!" I plead. " Cover me up." He laughs again and sits down, me in his lap with his coat around me with himstll wearing it. His arms are around me.

I feel a slight breeze that nips at my skin. I shiver a little and put my arms around Ikuto's chest. I glance up and see a light blush on his face. " You mind telling me why your half-naked?" He says, laughing slightly. " If you promise me you won't laugh." I say in a childish voice. He laughs and promises he won't. " Okay, remember yesterday when we where here?" I ask patiently. " yes." He answers simply. " Well the gardians came and, in short, Nagihiko knocked me out and I woke up this morning under dressed." I say non to enthusiastic-aly. " ...." I glance at him and his eyes are wide. " I think they raped me but I'm not to sure because if they did they made up a pretty beleive-able lie." I say like it's no big deal. I glance at Ikuto to see his expression.

I am eternily shocked at what I saw. His face held anger, worry and most of all malice. I shiver again and that ctches his attention because he looked down at me with concern. " Are you cold?" He asks, and just to distract him I nod. He pulls me closer and his hands around my waist tightens. I blush a little and tighten my arms around his chest. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and think, ' If anyone saw us now they would turn right around and try to forget.' I silently laughed at my strange sense of humor.

I can feel him relax. I release my muscels and relax as well. Nothing can ruin this moment. After a little while the air becomes cooler which makes me snuggle even closer in to Ikuto. " It's getting late." His voice breaks the comfortable silence.

" I'll take you home." He says standing up with me still clinging to him and his arms still around me. " Why?" I ask though there are a couple obvious reasons. " He doesn't want anyone to see you in that." Yoru says coming out of no where.

" Okay." I say sleepily and Ikuto laughs a little. Yoru is smiling genuinely. ' Chara change' Ikuto and yoru says at the same time. I had never seen him in his transformed form. It turns out he looks just as hot if not more after he transformed. He's wearing a black stomach shirt with a cross choker neckless. His pants and shoes are the same in color as his school uniform. He has cat ears and a tail now.

He jumps easily with me clinging to him. When we reach my house he goes in through the balcony and lays me down on my bed. " Good-night" He whispers breathing in my ear. I shiver a little and say " Goodnight Black Cat" I smile when he smirks and turns to jump out the window. " Ikuto, wait!" I almost yell. He turns and looks at me, the full moon behind him and his midnight eyes shining in the light of the moon. " Yes?" He asks, " Can we uh, meet again tommorow?" I ask hopefully. He laughs and nods. " Goodnight" He says once more. " goodnight" I whisper dozing off.

**Naomi/Saya/Rain: Aww, that was so kawaii!**

**Yuri: 'blushes' Uh, yeah I guess. hehe**

**Naomi: I have a brillant idea! Ikuto!**

**Yuri What are yo-**

**Ikuto: Yes Naomi?**

**Yuri: 'blushes' Hey Ikuto**

**Ikuto: 'smirks' Do you want to be held again Yuri-chan?**

**Yuri: ....'nods' 'Ikuto holds her just like earlier'**

**Naomi: Well isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw?**

**Saya/Rain: Yes, it sure is**

**Naomi: Okay,okay enough embaress-ment for one day**

**Naomi/Ikuto/Yuri/Saya/Rain: Bye Everybody!**


End file.
